My Jonas
by Melina.is.Jolina
Summary: i do not own the jonas brothers. i have an active imagination and i wrote a really long story on wut i wish life would be like if me and my friends/family moved to LA next door to the Jonas Brothers and their family. and things turn a bit romantic ;


Part One

Imagine the amazement that not only did I finally get the chance to move out, but to Los Angeles! And even more excitement, right next door to the Jonas Brothers! (Dun dun dun!) I'm upstairs in this mansion type home with Sammie and her family after my dad married Dana. My twin brother and I gained a few new siblings that day. I'm glad the sleeping arrangements worked out in my favor. I got my own room. As we all settled in, I worked alone in my room while everyone else worked in the kitchen or living room.

There was a knock on the door.

Nick A.: "Who could that possibly be knocking on our door already? We just freaking got here?"

James: "I swear if it's the cops, I didn't do anything."

Everyone laughs while Nick A. answers the door and freezes.

Nick A.: "Dear God."

Sammie: "What?"

Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Jonas and little Frankie Jonas.

Mrs. Jonas: "Hello. My name is Denise Jonas, and this is Frankie Jonas."

Sammie screams in excitement. Breanna glances over and screams too, but quieter and quickly.

Breanna: "Oh My God! It's the Jonas's!"

Nick A. opened the door for the two, and following them was Big Rob, most likely scooping the premises.

Cory: "Oh my God why is Melina not here right now too?"

Kenya: "Haha! She'd die."

James: "Sammie and Breanna are about to."

Frankie J.: "Hi."

Sammie: "Hi Frankie, I'm Sammie."

Breanna: "Oh he's so cute. I'm Breanna."

Papa: "Hello."

Mrs. Jonas: "My, this is a full house huh?"

Papa: "Oh yeah it just recently got bigger."

Mrs. Jonas: "Oh, just married? This is quite a lot."

Papa: "Yeah, but not all of them are staying. Some of them are leaving after a few weeks back to Indy."

Sammie: "I get to stay!"

Kenya: "Man I wish I could stay. Imma be so bored at home."

James: "I know right!"

Mrs. Jonas: "Oh well my…at least you stay for a while. It was pretty hard for all my boys leaving New Jersey and all of their friends behind too. And of course they're always on the road as well."

Breanna and Sammie brightened up even more at hearing about "the boys" Mrs. Jonas noticed this, as did Frankie.

Mrs. Jonas: "Yes, my boys. They should be around in a bit with their father. They have chores to do at home just as regular teenagers who live at home do."

Nick A.: "Ah, man. No one gets a break anymore."

Papa: "Yup. Just like you guys. You all need to finish getting unpacked."

All the teens and kids in the room groaned.

Sammie: "You haven't even met everyone yet. Melina's in her room."

Breanna: "I'll get her! I gotta see the look on her face."

Breanna left with Sammie close behind.

Papa: "I'm serious about you all getting unpacked."

That's what I was doing when Breanna and Sammie came pounding on my door. Actually, I was taking a break from that and was asleep on my bed. At hearing Breanna and Sammie pound on my door slightly screaming (though I couldn't understand what they were saying) I bolted up, scared to death, and just stared at the door.

Melina: "What?"

I was scared and angry at the same time.

Breanna: "OMG! You won't believe this!"

She opened the door and Sammie followed her and they immediately started jumping up and down.

Breanna: "The Jonas Brothers! You live next door to the Jonas Brothers! OMG!"

Sammie and Breanna both screamed while I stared in bewilderment.

Melina: "No way. That's insane. Really?"

Sammie: "Frankie and Mrs. Jonas are downstairs right now! And she said that the boys will probably be by in a little bit!"

This was a little more than I could handle.

Melina: "I'm in shock."

Breanna: "I know. Even Big Rob is down there. Omg what should we wear?"

Sammie: "I look sloppy. We all know they like well-dressed girls."

Breanna: "You think this is too plain and simple?"

Melina: "Okay first, be yourself and wear what you're wearing and second, calm down and act like normal human beings and look good."

Breanna: "Uh huh sure."

Sammie: "You look like, all dressed up with a punk twist. Just like the boys."

Breanna: "I know right. Hey, if you get a number, I want it too."

I blushed at that comment.

Melina: "Haha very funny."

Sammie: "Anyways, come downstairs and meet Frankie."

Breanna: "Yeah, that's what we came up here for."

Melina: "I will in a minute. Imma brush my hair and teeth first."

They left very excitedly as I went into my personal bathroom. When Breanna and Sammie came back to the living room, none other than the Jonas Brothers themselves, who came shortly after they left, greeted them.

Breanna: "OMG!"

Sammie: "The Jonas Brothers! The Jonas Brothers! Omg!"

They screamed…loudly. Good thing the boys expected this.

Joe: "Hey there. I'm Joe."

Kevin: "I'm Kevin."

Nick J.: "I'm Nick. Nice to meet you."

Breanna and Sammie were speechless and excited. Kenya, Nick A., James, and Cory were laughing so hard.

Breanna: "I…can't belie…"

Sammie: "Me too! Hi. I'm um…I'm um…"

Breanna: "I'm Breanna. That's Sammie."

They were so embarrassed to be acting this way. They continued to breathe hard and shake the boys hands while screaming bloody murder in their heads. As for me, I was down the hall when I heard shrieks, meaning one thing, and I was then thinking how to go in there. Luckily, no matter how excited I was, I was determined to keep my cool. I took a deep breath, then I walked in.

You could tell by Nick. A's face he was just waiting to see my reaction, expecting it to be just like Sammie and Breanna's.

Melina: "Hi."

I looked around the room. It was pretty packed. When my eyes fell on the Jonas Brothers, my heart skipped a beat and my stomach seemed to hurt in a good way. Judging by the boys' faces, they were impressed, or shocked, that I didn't go mental.

Mrs. Jonas: "Hello there. I'm guessing you must be Melina."

I shook my head 'yes' and blushed…a lot.

Melina: "Yeah that's me. Just upstairs unpacking."

Papa: "Good. At least I know one of the 100 kids will get done."

Nick A.: "Haha very funny."

I looked toward the Jonas Brothers again. Joe noticed my gaze.

Joe: "Hey."

He held out his hand to me.

Joe: "I'm Joe Jonas."

Nick J: "I'm Nick J."

Kevin: "I'm Kevin."

I shook all of their hands, thinking excitedly in my head, but no one could tell (luckily) cause I played it all casually.

Nick A.: "Of course the one person who I'd enjoy the most to see freak out doesn't. Well that's my life. Full of disappointment."

I made a face and did a second of hand motions like I knew I had foiled his plans and then giggled and then turned back to face Kevin (since he was the last hand I shook) and smiled at him and his brothers as they smiled at me."

Melina: "Nice to meet you guys."

Kevin: "Likewise."

Joe: "Oh the pleasure is ours."

Nick J. just smiled and shook his head at me.

Frankie: "I'm Frankie. Hi."

Melina: "Oh yeah, of course."

I was half laughing and cursing myself under my breath that I sounded so stupid.

Melina: "Nice to meet you Frankie. I'm Melina."

I shook his hand and turned to his parents and Big Rob and waved a greeting to them all.

Nick A.: "Yeah a lot of introductions to be made here."

Papa: "Yeah why not start with yourself Nick A."

Sammie: "That's our Nick A. One thing Melina has in common with the Jonas Brothers."

Breanna: "Or more like most of them. Nick A. is her brother."

Melina: "Twin actually. Fraternal no doubt."

I smiled.

Breanna: "That's Kenya. One of Melina's and my, best friend."

Kenya: "Ello!"

Sammie: "That's James and Cory, Nick A.'s best friends."

James: "Sup."

Cory just nodded.

Papa: "Well I think that's a majority of who lives here. My wife will be here tonight."

Mrs. Jonas: "This is quite a handful for one adult."

Papa: "Oh yeah…my life."

Papa laughed a little.

Cory: "Hey some of us here happen to be over the age of 18, so we're legally adults too."

Kenya: "I know. Trying to sell us short."

Sammie: "Was that some kind of crack?"

I laughed at this comment and walked over to Sammie and patted her head kinda playfully but really hoped she'd drop it.

Melina: "Eh, you'll get there."

Sammie: "Hey you know what I want to do soon? Go swimming."

Kenya: "Count me in dawg!"

Mrs. Jonas: "That sounds like fun in the sun."

Frankie: "Oh I do too. Can I go swimming too?"

Mrs. Jonas: "Well I…"

Papa: "Oh sure if the kids want to."

Mrs. Jonas: "Well okay."

So that was that. Everyone under the age of 24 was getting ready to get in the pool. Us girls took a little longer than we normally did cause well, there were 3 hot celebrities downstairs to impress, so we all gathered in my room to change.

It seemed like forever until we finally got outside to the pool, which was heated, and which was littered with all the boys (well not the Jonas Brothers, who seemed to be standing on the sidelines) Kevin was wearing black and green trunks. Joe was wearing plain black trunks and Nick wearing blue and black trunks.

Nick A: "Finally."

Sammie: "Shut up."

As Kenya and Breanna walkout the doors, James jumped off the diving board and made a huge splash, soaking Kenya and Breanna, who were quite startled.

Breanna: "Damn that's cold!"

Kenya: "Oh yeah we chose that moment to walk out here."

I walked passed them towards the Jonas Brothers. Unfortunately, I worded my inner thoughts out loud.

Melina: "Chose that moment. Its weird when people say that, at least to me. They say that like they didn't just happen upon that moment and actually chose it. As if they were waiting on the other side of the door going 'Wait for it'.

When said that I made a gesture similar to someone surfing, or in my case, to symbolize someone actually waiting on the other side of a door ready to go through. I realized I was actually talking, so I blushed again and straightened up quickly. I was relieved to find the Jonas Brothers boys laughing at my stupidity rather than backing away from me.

Joe: "Haha. Funny. And true too, now that think about it."

Melina: "Hehe…"

I was nervous but desperately tried to hide that. So I started talking.

Melina: "Yeah that happens. Me mouthing off my inner most thoughts out loud I mean."

Nick J.: "Hey that's cool you know. Very honest. Nice. It's a nice change from regular girls who just stare at us and laugh at EVERYTHING we do or say instead of just talking to us."

Joe: "Making us laugh instead."

Kevin: "Instead of making us do all the work for all the pretty faces."

Two things happened just then. One: I was blushing at Kevin's comment. Two: while doing so, I didn't realize that Sammie and Frankie jumped off the diving board together and made a powerful splash that sent a wave in my (and the JoBros) direction without any of us noticing. So it hit us all with a surprise.

Melina & Jonas Brothers: "Aaahhhhh!"

Needless to say: we were wet. Sorry to say: I stumbled forward when I felt the first cold drops on me and unintentionally grabbed a hold of whatever I could to keep balanced, which turned out to be Joe and Kevin's arms.

Kevin: "Whoa. You ok there?"

Melina: "Yeah yeah. I'm sorry. That scared me to no end."

The brothers helped me balance, and let me go (much to me disappointment). Nick J. looked ck at Frankie and Sammie, resurfacing, and he laughed.

Nick J.: "That was a good one."

Joe snuck up behind him and playfully pushed him into the pool.

Joe: "Yes! Score one for Danger!"

Joe did a cute little random jig when Kevin pushed him in too, stopping Joe's celebration and made me, Breanna, and Kenya to laugh real hard.

Kevin: "Now, I may not start dancing, but I will…"

I don't know what came over e, but obviously all the laughing got to my he, cause before I knew it, I ended up pushing Kevin in the pool, then stood back, as Kevin resurfaced real surprised and taken aback, then I front-flipped and cannon-balled into the pool following.

Joe: "Great job. Great job."

Joe was laughing so hard.

Melina: "I'm sorry Kevin! I'm sorry. I had to. It was just calling me so tempted."

Breanna swam over to me, grabbed my arm, and turned me around.

Breanna: "What was that?"

Melina: "Me, doing something other than keeping my distance and fantasizing so I'm having fun. Its not like he hates me now."

Breanna: "I'm not just talking about that."

Melina: "Then what?"

Kevin swam over to us.

Kevin: "No hard feelings."

He stuck out his hand. I took it and shook it.

Melina: "No hard feel…"

Kevin playfully yanking me, or rather swinging me over in front of him so I was both splashed and dunked, cut me off.

Melina: "Hey!"

I looked to him shocked and he was laughing at me. Joe swam under him and under my legs, and then he stood so I was on his shoulders, like a game of chicken.

Joe: "W can take him together Melina."

Kevin looked around.

Kevin: "Oh yeah well…"

Breanna waved at him, signaling exactly what he was looking for.

Kevin: "Well me and Breanna will take you both down."

Kenya: "Oh I wanna play! Who's my partner?"

Nick J. offered, so now it was on.

Mrs. Jonas: "Look at them. They seem to be having a great time."

The adults were in our living room talking and watching over us. Papa looked over.

Papa: "They better be careful if they're be climbing over each other."

Mrs. Jonas: "I'm glad my boys have friends so close to home now though."

Papa: "Don't they as travel around everywhere?"

Mrs. Jonas: "On the tour they seemed to be in a different town what seemed like everyday, but for now they should be staying here at least until they're finished shooting the first season on their show."

Papa: "Must be exciting to do these projects. I know Melina's got those days where she just wants to go out and do something. Now I'm happy being out here in Los Angeles. She'll find something."

Mrs. Jonas: "What kinds of activities is she into?"

Papa thought hard. Unfortunately, he came up blank.

Papa: "I'm not sure."

Mrs. Jonas: "You don't know your daughter?"

Papa: "Not really. Back home when I worked on planes I always worked nightshifts, from 9:30-8:00 pm. Then I had to sleep during the days to work nights."

Mrs. Jonas: "How awful."

Mrs. Jonas looked out the window. She gazed over at me who was still on Joe's shoulders pushing Kenya and Nick J. cause we had already dunked Breanna and Kevin. Everyone else around stood at the edges cheer. Frankie was on Kevin's shoulders; though they weren't going to join in. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Nick J's competitiveness kicked in and instead of me and Kenya going at it, he went for Joe, who didn't see this coming right away.

Joe: "Whoa now. So now its war is it?"

Nick J.: "You bet."

Nick J. pushed only one of Joe's shoulders, causing him to turn sideways and lose is balance, which caused me to go down with him, just as I pushed Kenya back, but she only slid off Nick J's shoulders slightly.

Joe & me: "Aaahhhhh!"

We splashed into the pool.

Kevin: "Winners! Nick J. and Kenya!"

Joe and me resurfaced for air and we burst out laughing. Joe, hoarse from laughing, apologized a million times.

Joe: "I'm sorry Melina. That was my bad. Should've been more careful."

I shook my head and laughed some more. I turned away from him, not because I couldn't stand him making us lose, but because I didn't want him to see how red my face was getting from laughing. I walked over to the side of the pool and laid my head on my arms and hung over the side and laughed more, but still trying to talk.

Melina: "Its okay. Its okay. I'm good."

Though I doubted they could understand me easily. Luckily, Joe came by me too, and he wrapped one slightly concerned arm around me and he was laughing too. Everyone in the pool was laughing now.

Nick A.: "Game! That's game. Its over now!"

Kenya: "Dude that was awesome! And it was hilarious. Good job Nick J, good job."

Nick bowed to her.

Cory: "Dude, what time is it?"

I looked at my watch.

James: "You still wearing your watch? Must be ruined now."

Nick A.: "Way to go."

Melina: "It happens to be waterproof."

Joe's arm was still around mine so he looked at it too.

Joe: "Wow. Its already 5:00."

Kevin: "You're kidding."

Nick J.: "Time flys."

Sammie: "When you're having fun."

Breanna: "When you're having the best time of your life."

I smiled and climbed out of the poolside and grabbed a towel.

Melina: "So I'm getting dried off."

Joe: "What are you guys doing for dinner tonight?"

I shrugged.

Joe: "If it's cool with everyone's parents, we'd like to take you all out to eat. You know, show you around a little. Los Angeles is a big place with surprises around every corner."

Kevin: "Yeah you guys have shown us such hospitality. It's the least we could do."

Breanna: "Yes! We accept. I'd love to."

Sammie: "That'd be awesome."

Nick A.: "Eh, I'm not up for going out tonight. I don't wanna go."

Kenya: "Dude, come on Nick A."

Cory: "Me either."

James: "If Cory's not going I don't wanna either."

Melina: "Well fine. You don't have to. Order a pizza or something."

Nick A.: "Don't think we won't."

I shook my head, but secretly I was glad. It'd be just us girls and the Jonas Brothers, and the adults of course, but either way, less distractions.

Melina: "I'm game."

Nick J.: "Great."

Nick J., followed by his brothers, followed by my gal-pals, followed by everyone else, got out of the pool and started drying off. The parents noticed this and came outside with us.

Mrs. Jonas: "So, did we have some fun?"

Frankie: "Yeah it was so cool. They played chicken and Nick J. and Kenya won."

Mrs. Jonas: "Oh congratulations."

Joe: "Mom, we were talking about taking them out to dinner tonight. Their whole family if they want to."

Mrs. Jonas: "Oh well that's a great way to end a day huh? That'd be lovely."

Papa: "Tonight…"

The tone in his voice struck terror into our hearts…as if to decline.

Papa: "I'm not so sure about tonight. We have a lot of work to be doing. Unpacking, getting settled in…we need to get that out of the way ASAP."

Melina: "We will!"

Sammie: "I'll stay up all night to finish if I have to."

Kenya: "Me too dawg."

Papa: "No one is staying up late."

Melina: "It'll get done. Come on."

I was begging now. I didn't care much. I was so not passing up an opportunity like this one.

Kevin: "It's understandable Sir."

Melina: "Please."

Papa: "I'll tell you what…if you want to go then go, but I'm staying because I also have to prepare for Dana's arrival back, but I am telling you now, if you do not get finished by sometime tomorrow…"

We were all too happy to listen anymore.

Melina: "Thank you!"

Sammie: "So who is all going?"

Nick A.: "You girls apparently."

Joe: "That's cool. I'll tell you what; we'll take you four out to the best place we know. Its pretty formal, but the food is the best you'll ever taste, I promise."

Kevin: "We'll pick you up here around eight then?"

He was looking at Breanna, Kenya, and me.

Melina: "We'll be ready."

Kenya: "Wait, how formal are we talking here?"

Mrs. Jonas: "Oh if you'd like, I'll give you some pointers on how to dress to such a formal gathering. I believe I know what restaurant they are talking about."

Kenya: "Cool, because none of us are used to formal anything."

So after a few more minutes of chatting, the Jonas family left after Mrs. Jonas promised to be back around 6:30 to help guide us lost souls to formality. Meanwhile, all of us girls were in my room yet again, around 6:00 in our robes (cause we didn't know what to wear) and we were just talking, or rather Sammie and Kenya listened to me and Breanna go on and on about Jonas Brothers. Breanna was still so curious as to how I managed to keep my cool even from the very beginning.

Melina: "It's not hard to hold in a scream."

Breanna: "I b your pardon. The moment Sammie and me saw them we went ballistic. Embarrassingly enough, then we just stood back and watched you act al 'Hey look at me'."

I laughed. That was a funny, crazy expression of my 'tude.

Melina: "Breanna, maybe I thought a little before I acted."

Kenya: "Obviously. But it was great anyways. I thought u guys freaking out was funny as hell."

Sammie: "Shut up."

Kenya: "My bad."

Kenya walked to the other side of the room. We hear a knock on my door.

Mrs. Jonas: "Pardon me girls."

Mrs. Jonas walked in in a very expensive and also fancy looking dress.

Kenya: "Wow. If that's what we're in for, this might be a little difficult."

Melina: "We can manage."

Mrs. Jonas: "Alright girls, lets see what we got here."

Of course since Dana came into the picture, we had loads of stuff to choose from. It's just the specifics we're missing. Sammie, being the youngest, was going to be the quickest to fix up so she went first.

Mrs. Jonas: "Alright now Samantha, what kinds of dresses do you wear? We're looking…for a bride's maid/flower girl kind of look. You know, like this would suit well enough."

Of course. The dress she held a pale blue number. It wasn't so bad looking, but the look on Sammie's face indicated 'no way'.

Melina: "Sammie likes darker colors."

I pointed out because I noticed a dress under the blue one. A nice, medium red number; the hem cut at the knees and the sleeves were long. Sammie appreciated that one more.

Sammie: "I like that one better."

Mrs. Jonas: "Okay then, I'll get Kenya now. Breanna and Melina can help you into that and in a little while we'll get the hair."

We did that. Helped Sammie I mean while Mrs. Jonas helped out Kenya. She picked out a shiny, sapphire blue dress that also cut at the knees. The sleeves were short and the neckline was down to her mid chest. She wore white gold earrings and a heart necklace hat shined.

Kenya: "Oh look at me. I'm, sexy tonight."

I blushed at Kenya being Kenya. Breanna was next. She chose a simple white gown that was slightly above the knee. The straps were skinny and criss-crossed down her back.

There was a sparkly heart pinning her where her heart was. Of course she went all out and even got a semi-see-through wrap around her shoulders.

Melina: "A little much maybe?"

Breanna: "Nope. Perfect. I'd so where this to a party or something. Like a British party."

We spent a second or two making fun of each other's fake accents and act. But it was my turn, and picturing myself being formal kinda scared me.

Mrs. Jonas: "We have 45 minutes. I hope we can have time to do hair now."

Melina: "Yeah, about all of this…I am not exactly used to dresses period. It makes me a little uncomfortable."

Mrs. Jonas: "We can manage. Tell me if something is going too far for you okay?"

Melina: "Okay I can do that."

And to my surprise it was fairly easy. Picking out a dress I mean. I guess I got a little girly-girl in me after all. There I was, wearing a deep purple gown, the hem all the way down to the floor. The straps were off to the side and tied around my neck and hung down the back. There was a silver chain with little stars dangling down around my waist with a matching Silver Star necklace around my neck that was barely above my neckline. To say that I was astonished was an understatement.

Kenya: "Dear God."

Breanna: "I know right."

Sammie: "I would never have imagined."

Breanna: "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it."

Mrs. Jonas: "Well I think you all look gorgeous. Now for the hair, I'm thinking maybe 'up' for Sammie and Breanna because its so long and we don't want it to cover the dress. Melina, yours is in that stage where it'd be good 'up' or 'down'."

Melina: "Down definitely."

Kenya: "I'll curl it for you."

Melina: "Eh…not so much. Maybe just the ends."

Mrs. Jonas: "That sounds lovely. And I want to thank you girls for tonight."

We didn't know where she was coming from.

Mrs. Jonas: "For giving me a girls night out."

Oh…that's where.

Mrs. Jonas: "it means a lot to me since of course I'm surrounded by my husband and my boys all the time."

Melina: "No problem. It was actually more enjoyable than I thought it would be. We all may hang out all the time, but we never do stuff like this."

Sammie: "That's cause we never go anywhere."

Breanna: "Well we never go anywhere where we have to be like this, but we do do other things."

Kenya: "Yeah like walking to Wal-Mart, huh Melina?"

I laughed.

Melina: "Yeah that's always fun too. Plus now that I can drive, it'll just make things easier."

Mrs. Jonas: "Okay girls its about 7:45. Are you ready to make you entrance?"

We all gulped.


End file.
